


Мы все убийцы

by Veeta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Правда в том, что и убийцы, и убитые - это люди.Визуализация - http://31.media.tumblr.com/642ee16119f07536ebf3d521e76417e4/tumblr_n3iaixLsBr1s5q89jo1_500.jpgНаписано 06.04.14





	Мы все убийцы

Баки не смотрит на Стива, опустив голову и закрывшись волосами. В его голове пусто, но это не приятная легкость, а тяжелый груз. Груз, состоящий из оставленных им трупов, из выполнения приказов, из того забытья, в котором он находился последние десятилетия. Из того, что он прямо сейчас сидит перед лучшим другом, которого пытался убить, но которого в итоге спас.  
Стив же разглядывает Баки, словно все еще не веря, что он жив. Он сломанный, искалеченный, измененный и израненный, но все же живой. И никакая цена не кажется слишком большой.

_Стив не знает, что он ищет в Смитсоновском институте. Возможно, он приходит сюда, чтобы вспомнить старые времена: посмотреть на свой костюм времен Второй Мировой, на портреты друзей, на стенд, посвященный Баки. Стив смотрит видеофрагменты, на которых они с Баки что-то рассказывают и улыбаются в камеру. Стив никогда не думал, что можно так сильно скучать._   
_Стив ходит по галерее весь вечер, пока толпа не расходится, и не остается только пара человек. Он любит тишину и покой._   
_Стив не понимает радостных возгласов около стеллажей с его изображением, не понимает того, почему люди им так восхищены. Он просто хочет делать свое дело, выполнять свой гражданский долг, а не быть каким-то идолом. Хотя, Стив не винит людей; ведь всем нужен герой, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно._   
_Стив вновь возвращается к цифровому изображению Баки, его краткой биографии, годам жизни и смерти. Перед стендом стоит только один человек, и он словно застыл, словно даже не дышит. Стиву не кажется это странным, потому что люди испытывают здесь самые разные эмоции: от оцепенения до изумления. Но все же что-то заставляет его подойти к незнакомцу._   
_Человек совершенно не реагирует на звук его шагов, на то, что Стив идет к нему. А спустя мгновение он оборачивается, и Стив будто теряет все силы, данные ему сывороткой Эрскина, и снова ощущает себя бесполезным и слабым, как в 1944-ом._   
_Это Баки._

Во всем Баки винит только себя. Он не произносит это вслух и никак не намекает, но по его вечно напряженной позе, потухшему взгляду и общей отрешенности видно, что мысли о том, насколько ужасные вещи он делал, до сих пор у него в голове, перед глазами и вокруг него.  
«Это не твоя вина», будто хором говорят ему. И он различает голос Наташи, Сэма, Марии, Тони, механический голос Фьюри, говорившего с ним по телефону. Он не слышит только голоса Стива, потому что с той встречи в музее они так больше и не виделись. До сегодняшнего дня.

Баки во многом сомневается, но он точно уверен, что Стив – последний, кто будет его в чем-либо обвинять. Он тот, кто лучше всех поймет без слов, кто не будет испытывать жалость, кто доверяет ему так, как Баки бы сам никогда не смог. В его голове много путаницы, но он помнит, как безжалостно бил Стива, а тот был так расслаблен, словно Баки предложил ему выпить.

\- Я долго думал над тем, что будет уместно сказать. Ты же знаешь, что я не силен в словах, - после долгого молчания говорит Стив, и Баки вздрагивает от звука его голоса, напомнившего ему о том, кто он такой, - но мне есть, что сказать. Когда я очнулся в новом мире, то многого не понимал, но со временем я пришел к выводу, что ничего не изменилось. Да, появились более совершенные технологии, изменилась одежда, но в целом – все тоже самое. Знаешь почему?

Баки молчит, хоть он и согласен со Стивом. Ему просто кажется, что не имеет голоса, не имеет права что-либо говорить. Это глупо и несерьезно, но Баки ничего не может с этим поделать.

\- Ты винишь себя. Это неправильно, но это нормально. Ты чувствуешь, ты переживаешь. И это то, что делает тебя человеком, таким же, как и все мы.

Баки хочется напомнить Стиву о том, скольких он убил и скольких изувечил, ему хочется сказать, что каждый раз перед тем, как ему стирали память, он не жалел ни о чем совершенном. Он был плохим человеком, но идеальным солдатом.

\- Мы все убийцы, Баки. В той или иной степени. Романофф была наемницей, Фьюри вскормил смертоносную «Гидру», а я – сражался против тех, у кого были приказы и своя правда. Люди убивают друг друга не только оружием - но словами и поступками. Ты убивал, это ужасно и это будет тебя мучить. Правда в том, что мы все такие и мы все испытываем тоже самое, только со временем учимся скрывать это, улыбаться, отвечать «все хорошо» на вопрос «как дела?» и притворяться, что все в прошлом. Но прошлое никуда не уходит, оно всегда здесь, с нами. И это то, что ты должен принять.

У Баки слишком много вопросов, чтобы можно было выбрать тот, с которого лучше начать. Он понимает, что все они равнозначно важны и выбор тут неуместен, поэтому он продолжает молчать, а мысли, те, еще не сформировавшиеся, и другие, уже обдуманные, крутятся и накапливаются в его голове. Их количество неуемно растет, и Баки не уверен, что может это выдержать.

Стив понимает, что говорить он будет один, потому что для Баки всего слишком много, и он будет все отягощать лишними, как ему думается, пустыми и ничего не значащими словами. Стив же считает, что слова Баки, хоть какая-то его активность, его эмоции – это то, чего он ждет больше всего на свете.  
Но Стив не требует ответов.

Он молча подходит к Баки, протягивая ему раскрытую ладонь, как бы говоря «я верю тебе, я доверяю тебе, я помогу тебе».  
И он протягивает руку в ответ, но Стив делает то, что шокирует Баки.

Он пожимает его другую руку – ту, металлическую и чужеродную, о которой Баки предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать, вечно прятать под перчатками и делать вид, что ее не существует.  
Баки дергает руку назад, но Стив крепко держит. Баки знает, что сильнее его во много раз и может с легкостью переломить шею этой самой рукой, но что-то заставляет его подчиниться и мягко сжать руку Стива в нелепом рукопожатии.  
Это действительно нелепо: Баки сидит на диване, Стив стоит рядом, и это рукопожатие… все видится таким неправильным, но отпускать руки никто не хочет.

Стив садится на корточки перед Баки, все еще держа его руку, а другой приподнимает за подбородок. Ни после каких пыток мира Баки не будет готов посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Баки отворачивается так резко, что волосы еще больше путаются и спадают ему на глаза. Это неудобно, но это единственный способ избежать взгляда Стива.  
Стив не двигается пару мгновений, а потом отпускает железную руку, подхватывает куртку и направляется к двери.  
Баки понимает, что он что-то сделал не так, но ничего изменить или исправить не может. Все, на что он способен, - резко встать, на что Стив оборачивается. Они стоят друг напротив друга, как тогда, на мосту, с той лишь разницей, что у них нет оружия, и Баки помнит, кто такой Стив.

\- Мы приняли тебя, прими и ты себя, - слышит Баки, и он думает, что Стив в одночасье стал мудрее, будто и не лежал в глыбе льда, а жил и учился. А потом он понимает, что Стива таким сделали недавние события, и его «мудрость» - это, в какой-то мере, и его, Баки, заслуга.

Стив выходит и прикрывает за собой дверь, и Баки уверен, что ушел он не со зла, а потому что так удобнее им двоим: Стив не может не смотреть на Баки, Баки же не может смотреть на Стива.  
Баки опускает взгляд на металлическую руку и медленно сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Может быть, какая-то его часть уже смирилась с этим. Баки прикрывает глаза, а пальцы, словно непроизвольно, сжимаются в кулак.  
Он преодолеет это, он сможет, он все сделает.  
Он не берется устанавливать сроки, но он знает, что пока Стив на его стороне, он будет готов выдержать абсолютно все.

А вскоре Стив перестает ходить в Смитсоновский институт. Да, он говорил Баки, что от прошлого нельзя избавиться и нельзя забыть, но прошлое можно отпустить, потому что жить надо настоящим, и его настоящее заключается в Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1851520


End file.
